A Story Coming to Life
by pancham 98
Summary: In an AU, Bill and Ted are writing a story of what would become "Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey". But one night, they're story comes to life when the robot clones from their story arrive on their planet! What will our heroes do?
1. Chapter 1

In the hideout of Bill S. Preston Esq. and Ted "Theodore" Logan AKA Wyld Stallions, our two heroes are in the middle of writing a story about themselves. It's called "Bill & Ted Go to Hell".

"Then," said Bill. "Our totally evil robot selves comes to the real us and totally hoodwink us to think that our princesses are in the desert."  
"I like that," said Ted. "Excellent. And would that be where our evil robot clones kill us?"  
"Precisely," said Bill. "Woah! Talk about dark, dude," said Ted.

Suddenly, the time travel booth appears from the ground outside. It's Bill and Ted's friend and mentor, Rufus. Our two excellent heroes come outside to chat with Rufus.

"Greetings, my excellent friends," said Rufus. "How's it going, Rufus?" said Bill and Ted.  
"Great," said Rufus. "Oh, by the way, there are two girls who missed you."  
Rufus motions the two princesses, Joanna and Elizabeth, to come forward.

"Hey!" said Bill. "How was your trip to Pompeii, ladies?"  
"Graphic and tradgic," said Joanna. "We came at a bad time. It was the last days of Pompeii."  
"It was, how you say, bogus," said Elizabeth. "Woah," said Bill and Ted. "Well, thank goodness you two are safe at home," said Ted.  
"Thanks, Ted," said Joanna. "So, what have you two been doing?"  
"Oh," said Bill. "We're writing an adventure story about us. We're calling it, 'Bill & Ted Go to Hell'."  
"Are we in it?" asked Elizabeth.  
"Of course!" said Bill and Ted.  
"What about me?" asked Rufus.  
"Oh yeah, you too, Rufus," said Ted.

"Anyway," said Bill. "Imagine if you will in the future, a villian from the future sends out evil robot duplicates of me and Ted to kill and replace us. They do so and we experience a huge journey into the afterlife and find a way back to the land of the living."

"Not bad," said Rufus. "But that's what I'm here for. I'm afraid that your story is coming to life."  
"What do you mean?" asked Ted.

With that being asked, another telephone booth appears from the sky, and duplicates of Bill and Ted come out.  
"How's it going, Bill and Ted?" said the duplicates.  
"Oh no!" said the real Bill and Ted.  
"It is our evil robot selves from our story!" said Bill.  
"What do we do now?" asked Ted.  
"Play along for now," said Bill. "I got an idea for later."

The evil Bill and Ted come before the real Bill and Ted. "What's the matter?" said Evil Bill. "Surprised to see yourselves?"  
"N-no," said Bill. "We're just surprised that you are here."  
"Yeah," Ted agreed.  
"Excellent," said Evil Ted. "Then come with us to the desert. We got a surprise for ya."

Uh-oh! This is totally like our heroes story. Now what?

"Should we Melvin them?" whispered Ted.  
"They're robots, dude," whispered Bill. "I got a better plan."

"Okay," said the real Bill. "We'll go with you."  
The real Ted gasped! "What are you doin', dude?!"  
"Trust me on this one, my friend," said the real Bill. Our real heroes turn to the princesses and Rufus, giving them a sign to wish them luck. "We'll be back," said the real Ted.

What could the real Bill's excellent plan be? Comment and send me your ideas. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Brr! I am cold," said Ted, shivering in the back seat of the truck.

"Me too," said Bill. "Hey, guys? Could we have the heater on back

here?"

"Shut up, Bill!" said Evil Bill, darkly.

"Rude!" Bill said quietly. Then he looks at Ted. "This is like

our story, dude. They talk bogus at us."

"Yo! He said SHUT YOUR HOLES!" said Evil Ted, annoyed.

"Humph!" said Ted. "What is your problem?"

"Hey, I'm not interested in your insipid jabbering, insect!" said Evil Ted.

"Well, excuuuse me!" said the real Ted, insulted.

"See?" said the real Bill. "This is totally like our Hell story.

Watch. Hey, guys, can we stop at Burger King for lunch or-?"

"AARRGGHH!" screamed Evil Bill. "Shut your rotting, stinking heads,

vermin!"

"Why don't you wash your mouth with some soap, you-!"

"Ted!" Bill stopped Ted from his comeback. "I think we should shut

up for real now. Remember, I got a plan."

The van finally arrives in Death Valley. The van stops.

Evil Bill and Ted open the back door with the real Bill and Ted,

still shivering.

"Out!" said Evil Bill.

The real heroes exhale and prepare for what's going to happen. They

hop out of the van.

"So, what's the surprise?" asked Ted.

"We're totally gonna kill ya, dudes!" said Evil Bill.

"Okay," whispered the real Bill. "On my yell, we run."

"Huh?" asked the real Ted.

"Trust me. GO!"

The real Bill and Ted run away.

"COME BACK!" yelled Evil Ted.

After a few minutes of running, the real Ted finally asks: "Now what?"

"Remember when the evil us throws the we us down the canyon?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, we are gonna make a sacrifice by beating them to it."

The real Ted shrieks in horror. "You don't mean...!"

"Yep. We are jumping off the cliff."

"Bill, that is total suicide!"

"Trust me, we need to finish the story anyway. Remember our notes?

We make our way into Heaven. Somehow..."

"Can you tell me how we get to Heaven?"

"Uh... Haven't thought that through."

"Cliff!"

The real Bill and Ted stop running and face the cliff.

"Oh my god!" said the real Ted.

"Hahaha!" chortled the evil Bill and Ted. "There's no escape!"

"It is time," said the real Bill. "We jump."

"Oh..." whined the real Ted in fear.

"CATCH YOU LATER, EVIL BILL AND TED!" the real heroes yelled before

making their sacrifice. They jump off the cliff, holding hands, plunging

to their sacrificial death.

...

"Ted, you alright?"

Ted wakes up to see a monochrome universe with Bill standing above him.

"Ohh..." whined Ted. "We're dead. For real, dude!"

"I know," said Bill. "But don't panic. We're going to Heaven and back

to the land of the living."

"How? We're close to Hell right now, and we stopped writing the story

at this point."

"Uh-oh! You're right!" said Bill, realizing this. "Ugh! Bogus!

What have I done!?"

Bill lowers his head and walks away.

"Bill, where you going?"

"I am assuming you don't wanna be my best friend anymore because of this."

"No way! Not true, Bill. Sure, your plan wasn't excellent, but you did say

we can't give up. Don't leave me. We're in this together."

"You really mean that?"

"What do you think?" Ted said with a chuckle.

The two heroes bro hug.

"Now, let's write our way out of here," said Bill.


End file.
